CAS-03
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to energy damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Init. To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Environmental & Communications |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| None | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| None | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="3" style="width:50.7%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.3%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | style="width:25.52%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| UNSF | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -1 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 450 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | style="width:25.52%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -1 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| -2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | style="width:25.52%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -1 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM DEF | style="width:24.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 12 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.52%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 1 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="181"| | style="border:none" width="34"| | style="border:none" width="145"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="174"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. CAS-03 Keep yourself from taking an extra pounding on and off the Laser Jetball field with the “Lorica” chest and back protector. After the success of their Mono-Film compression armor Amsterdam is back with the “Lorica” a very popular piece of armor with sports players and a lot of street warriors. Made of Ceramo-Steel and with a front magnetic seal and concealed magnetic seal back hinge this armor protects the chest, spine, and shoulders. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Carapace Armor Category:Carapace Armor Category:Non-Environmental Armor